


an abundance of dos and don'ts

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [15]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Holidays, M/M, New Years, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the holiday season is something to be adored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an abundance of dos and don'ts

**Author's Note:**

> For Mimi

001.

He finds him thirty seconds after midnight. Heechul is drunk, passed out on the couch. Hankyung blinks once, twice: is he imagining things?

But it's proven that he's not when one of Heechul's eyelids springs to life at that moment, and he looks at Hankyung tiredly.

"Get me something for my head, will you?"

Hankyung blinks for the third time, and tries to remember what these words mean--but just for a moment. He knows what Heechul is saying. He always does.

"Sure, hyung," he tells him, and then starts to walk away.

He can feel Heechul's gaze lingering on his back; he can feel Heechul's black eyes pouring into his heart.

009.

 _It's the thought that counts,_  Hankyung tells himself when he looks at the open box in his hands. In it is a stuffed animal - a stuffed cat, to be more precise, and Hankyung isn't sure how to react.

"Well?" Heechul is standing in front of him, with his hands wrapped together and slung in front of his body, as if he's waiting for Hankyung's approval (though he knows the answer already.)

Hankyung takes the object out of the box and looks at the stuffed animal, turning it around to all of its angles.

"... why did you give me this?"

"Because!" Heechul throws his hands up indignantly and gives Hankyung a look that says,  _well duh, stupid_ . "It's for you to cuddle with whenever you're in China or something!"

"For me to cuddle with?" Hankyung stares at him blankly.

"When I'm not around."

Heechul gives him a smile wider than the cat's, and snuggles his body up next to Hankyung's. Hankyung is pretty sure that there's nothing that can replace Heechul when it comes to cuddling.

007.

"Cook me a proper dinner sometime." Heechul throws his fork down and takes his napkin off around his neck and glares at Hankyung, who's just come out of the kitchen with an apron around his waist.

He stares at the empty plate in front of Heechul, which only has slight scraps on it.

"You finished all your food already?"

"Well of course." Heechul leans out to stretch and rubs his stomach, which Hankyung finds endearing - but only for a moment. "You're my boyfriend, and I'm supposed to be eager for whatever you cook for me."

"But." Hankyung continues staring at the almost completely polished off plate sitting on the table. "That quickly?"

"Yep. Well." Heechul gets up from the dinner table and starts heading towards the study room. "I'm going to go play some World of Warcraft now. Don't need me."

Five minutes later, Hankyung is looking around their apartment suspiciously when he finds a lump of food in Heebum's food bowl.

002.

Hankyung had never thought that he'd get along so well with his new roommate, especially since they've known each other for the last two years of college, but he does; and now he's holding up a glass to Heechul, who's gazing at him across the couch, and the two cups come together with a resounding  _clink!_

"To our first Christmas together!" Heechul says to him, a little too loudly, a little too happily.

Hankyung chuckles and lolls his head onto Heechul's shoulder. "Sec- Our second." He stifles a hiccup and casts his ashen gaze to Heechul.

Heechul frowns a little. "Our second? I thought I was out on Christmas last year."

"You were." Hankyung pulls back the remembrance. "You stumbles in a minute before midnight and passed out on the couch. Then you told me to get you some medicine!"

"Oh yeah! I remember! I think..."

Heechul giggles and puts his head on top of Hankyung's, delicately. Hankyung gazes up to the man sitting before him.

"You're pretty."

004.

"Yes, Kibum. We'll be there in a few minutes."

As soon as Heechul hangs up the phone, Hankyung turns around to him. "Where are we going to be in five minutes?" he asks, slightly snappily - because it's hard  _not_  to be snappy to Heechul - yet not too snappily.

Heechul turns around and beams at him. "We're going to a Christmas party! And everyone's going to be there!" He looks giddy with excitement. Hankyung isn't sure if it's a good thing.

"But," Hankyung says, and he turns to look outside the window of their apartment. "It's snowing."

Heechul snorts. "So? That's even better, then! We get to run outside in the snow!"

Hankyung doesn't want to run in the snow, but Heechul doesn't even bother considering anything else. He tugs on a jacket, tosses one into Hankyung's face, grabs onto Hankyung's hand and starts running out the door, singing something that slightly sounds to the tune of 'We're Off To See The Wizard!'

Hankyung doesn't know if he should be annoyed or amused.

005.

"Siwon, I really don't think I can take this anymore," Hankyung says as he's vacuuming under the rug of their apartment. "It's started snowing two days, ago - and you know how Heechul is then - and now it's Christmas and he's - "

"Hankyung, do you want any eggnog?" Heechul stumbles into the room with a glass in his hand and a sloppy grin on his face.

Hankyung glances to him, as Siwon says in his ear, "Yeah, I heard that."

"He's drunk again," Hankyung sighs to him, and then puts his palm on the receiver. "No, I don't want any, Heechul."

"Hey, I'm older than you. You're supposed to call me hyung?" Heechul giggles and rolls over onto the ground. Hankyung peers into the kitchen to see the eggnog carton more than halfway empty.

"I think he's already drunk more than half the eggnog."

"I'm not surprised," says Siwon's amused voice in his ear.

003.

Hankyung's trying to reminisce on their first Christmas together, when he had found Heechul passed out on the floor of their dorm they had shared in college together, when he hears a loud knocking on the door of their not-so-new apartment.

"Yes?" he calls, not looking up from eyeing his chinchillas in the corner (it seems like they're mating, and Hankyung thinks how it's cute and slightly disturbing.)

"Hankyung!" says Heechul's loud voice. He raps on the door harder. "I forgot my key!"

"Oh." Hankyung stifles a snort and doesn't move from the couch.

Heechul's knocks get louder. 

"Can you let me in?"

Hankyung chuckles a, "No," under his breath and continues watching his chinchillas with mild intrigue, as Heechul starts cursing at the door.

He's laughing by the time their neighbor comes out and screams at Heechul to  _shut the hell up_ , and falls over when Heechul tells him,  _it's fucking Christmas and he can do whatever the hell he wants._

010.

"And that," Hankyung is telling Heechul as he places an ice pack on his forehead, "is why you don't pick fights with Youngwoon. Ever. Especially during parties right before Christmas."

"I didn't pick a fight with him! He picked a fight with me!" Heechul winces as he attempts to rise up from the couch, but ends up settling back down.

"And just because," Hankyung continues, "you guys have been friends longer than you have been with me,  _doesn't_  mean you should stop me from trying to get in between you two."

"It's okay, Sungmin ended up doing that anyways," Heechul mutters darkly, glaring at Hankyung's elbow.

Hankyung narrows his eyes at him. "Even though he didn't get knocked out like  _you two_  did, he didn't go away unscathed." He dabs an alcoholic towel on the cut above Heechul's eyebrow.

Heechul rolls his eyes. "A cut lip, that's such a big deal," he says sarcastically.

"It is a big deal," Hankyung tells him. "Because if you had a cut lip, I wouldn't be able to do this."

He puts the things in his hand down and leans over to kiss Heechul on the mouth. Heechul thinks how incredibly cheesy and sappy his boyfriend is being, and rolls his eyes.

But he kisses him back.

008.

"We should do something special," Heechul says with a pout.

Hankyung, sitting next to him, glances at him over a Chinese newspaper. "Why?"

"Because! We're in  _China_  for Christmas! We should do something special!" Heechul gives him a look. "Obviously."

"This isn't your first time here, Heechul," Hankyung tells him, not looking up this time. "Besides, the roads are all slushy and grey."

"But." Heechul pouts. "I want to do something special."

"We'll do plenty of special things tonight in the bedroom."

Heechul looks at Hankyung surprisedly, mostly at the fact that Hankyung had said this without missing a beat.

Hankyung blushes.

006.

"Christmas was always my favorite holiday," Heechul breathes against Hankyung's lips. Hankyung likes to believe that he smells like alcohol, but all he can smell is the fresh peppermint lingering beneath his nose.

Hankyung leans over and kisses him, body pressing close against the wall. "Mine too," he whispers, fingers trailing down Heechul's sides.

He feels him shiver and chuckles onto his lips. Heechul sighs and leans his head against Hankyung's arm, as Hankyung's trailing kisses along the sides of his face.

"But I think," Heechul says, and his fist tigthens in Hankyung's hair, "that it'll be better now that you're with me."

Hankyung smiles against the side of Heechul's head, and knows that he's ready for the Christmases to come.


End file.
